I dont want to
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: "Kau harus menolak, Sakura-chan, laki-laki dan perempuan tak boleh tinggal satu rumah karena berakibat zina dan Tuhan bahkan Dewa jashin-sama melarangnya," jelas Hidan dengan berapi-api.  Dan kini Haruno Sakura tengah dilema karena sang kekasih/


Disklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>I DONT WANT TO<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis merah muda itu semakin cemberut, bibirnya pun menggerucu lebih panjang lagi. Ia kesal, benar-benar kesal akan tingkah pemuda di depannya.<br>"Sasuke-kun, haruskah aku pindah ke rumahmu sekarang." Sang gadis mulai dengan rajukannya, berusaha untuk meruntuhkan benteng ego sang pemuda.

"Hn."

"T-tapi akukan juga punya apartemen sendiri, Sasuke-kun, tak tega rasanya aku meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa kehadiranku." Emerald bulat itu mula berkaca-kaca, raut wajahpun berubah memelas di depan sang pemuda.

"Hn, kau harus ikut denganku, Sakura. Titik," serunya.

Genggaman tangan sang gadis yang semula di depan dada kini terkulai begitu saja. Emeraldnya semakin berkaca-kaca.  
>"Sasuke-kun, jahat," pekiknya.<p>

Bukan pelukan yang ia terima seperti adegan yang tercetak dalam novel romance yang sering ia baca melainkan hembusan angin dimana sang kekasih telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Kujemput dua jam lagi, Sakura."  
>Hanya pesan itulah yang mampir di sang angin padanya.<p>

.

.

.

Bibir itu tetap menggerucu sejak 30 menit silam, lisannya mendesiskan kalimat-kalimat tak baik di dengar. Ya, meskipun hatinya nangis darah karena kesal, kedua tangan itu masih tetap mengepak sejumlah pakaian ke dalam koper besar di atas tempat tidur.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini meninggalkan apartemen mungilnya untuk mulai menyongsong hari yang cerah bersama sang kekasih hati-Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya ia tak rela melepas masa mudanya di umur yang belum genap 19 tahun untuk tinggal bersama dengan sang pembawa hati.

Ingin dia menolak tapi apadaya kukuhan pesona sang Uchiha seakan menyilaukan penglihatannya, membatasi gerak geriknya. Bahkan ia tak bisa sekedar untuk curi-curi pandang pada seorang Kazekage dari Suna yang keren abis, tak sanggup dan tak berani di mana setiap ia melirik tatapan tajam onyx sang kekasih selalu mengurungkan niat cuci mata.  
>Malang sekali kau Haruno Sakura.<p>

"Haaaah..." Desahan berat begitu saja terhembus.

Ia menggeleng-geleng cepat, berusaha menghapus rasa kesalnya. Inilah yang ia tunggu sejak dulu, pemuda sang pembawa hati sejak di akademi telah ia miliki dan sekarang ia harus mempertahankan miliknya yang telah susah-susah ia dapat.  
>Dengan mantap ia akan meninggalkan apartemen miliknya untuk mengikuti permintaan Sasuke. Diedarkan tatapannya di setiap suduk apartemen untuk mengisi kenangan terakhir apartemen miliknya sebelum dipindah tangankan.<p>

.

.

"Sakura-chan kau di dalamkah?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"Hidan-san, ada apa?" Senyum sang gadis mengembang seakan sudah lupa gundah yang tengah melandanya.

Laki-laki berambut perak klimis itu menggaruk belakang lehernya sembari tersenyum.  
>"Hanya memastikan kau tak apa-apa, Sakura-chan."<p>

Haruno Sakura menyernyit heran.

Mengetahui roman muka sang tuan rumah kembali laki-laki mantan anggota Akatsuki itu mengulum senyum.

"Berhubung Sakura-chan dengan baik hati mau menampungku, aku hanya ingin melindungimu soalnya tadi aku lihat Uchiha itu keluar dengan cepat dari kamar Sakura-chan."

Haruno Sakura tersenyum, ia selalu senang ketika mantan anggota Akatsuki yang dulu ditolongnya begitu perhatian pada dirinya, mungkin inilah rasanya mempunyai seorang kakak pikirnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Hidan-san tak usah khawatir tadi Sasuke-kun ke sini cuma memintaku untuk tinggal dirumahnya.'

"Dan tidur satu kamar dengan bocah Uchiha itu," sambar Hidan.

Blush.

Rona merah seketika menjalar di pipi sang gadis. Kunoichi medis itu terdiam malu, jemarinya saling bertautan gugup.

"I-itu..."

"Sakura kau harus menolak," seru Hidan tegas.

Sakura mendongak menatap laki-laki di depannya. Ia tak menyangka laki-laki yang selama ini selalu bertutur lembut padanya kini berucap tegas, bahkan Sakura melihat kilatan api di mata indah itu.

"Kau harus menolak demi kebaikanmu, Sakura-chan, itu mendekati zina dan zina itu dikutuk Tuhan bahkan Dewa Jashin-sama melarangnya," ungkapnya berapi-api.

Kunoichi muda itu terdiam, perkataan Hidan begitu saja meresap di benaknya.

"Sakura-chan, laki-laki dan perempuan tak boleh tinggal satu rumah tanpa ikatan lo." Hidan menatap lekat ke arah Sakura, meyakinkan bahwa ucapannya memang benar.

"..."

"Bayangkan kalau sampai ada apa-apa antara Sakura dengan Sasuke, kalau Sakura-chan hamil pranikah apa tanggapan warga desa tentang Sakura-chan yang dikenal baik hati dan sopan," Hidan mengambil nafas berat seakan berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara, "...di akhirat nanti Tuhan juga akan menyiksa dengan kejam hamba-Nya yang bertindak asusila."

"..."

Melihat lawan bicaranya tak merespon ucapannya, seringai licik itu mengembang di bibir Hidan.

Satu poin untuknya karena bisa membuat gadis merah muda lebih percaya pada dirinya dari Uchiha brengsek yang telah merebut Sakura-nya.

Bahkan ia melupakan satu hal yang penting di sini:

Hidan juga **tinggal satu atap** dengan Haruno Sakura.

Sungguh sempurna.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumahmu, Sasuke-kun." Emerald bulat menatap dengan penuh percaya diri ke arah pemuda yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyernyit heran. Ia tak menyangka jika seorang Sakura yang selalu luluh karena dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri menolak permintaan yang difikir akan menguntungkan Sakura.

Bayangkan tinggal satu rumah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang selama ini ia cintai. Tak perlu susah-susah merengek karena Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka memintanya. Tapi apa balasannya, ia ditolak.

**UCHIHA SASUKE DITOLAK!**

"Hn?"  
>Kedua bola mata sekelam malam menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.<p>

"Maaf." Hanya kata semu dengan penuh makna itulah yang mampu Sakura lisankan.

Dan di sinilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau harus ikut denganku Sakura, aku tak akan membiarkan kau tetap tinggal dengan mantan anggota Akatsuki," geram Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik, "'Kau juga mantan anggota Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun," balasnya sengit.

Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura.  
>"Kau harus tetap ikut denganku, titik."<p>

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura kasar, sang gadis pun berusaha mengelak.

"Aku nggak mau sebelum ada pernikahan di antara kita, aku takut hamil, Sasuke-kun."

SIINGG

Berikutnya hanya hembusan angin yang menggantikan pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Taktik pertama ternyata telah gagal, kini terpaksa menggunakan taktik kedua," gumam laki-laki itu.

Diangkatnya cangkir berisi teh hangatnya, hingga pertemuan antara bibir terjadi.

"Karena Haruno Sakura hanya milik Hidan."

Berikutnya sebuah seringai menemani sang penguasa siang kembali ke peraduannya.

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya fic gaje binti aneh ini selesai, senaaangnyaaa XDDD<p>

Ahhhhh...Buat Rei seperti janjiku ini fic request kamu HidanSaku, meskipun nyatanya tak bisa lepas dari Sasusaku. Tapikan yang penting ada Hidannya#ngeles :DD

Maaf ya lama jadinya, mana telat sama ultah Rei :(

Dan kayanya OOC deh Hidannya, maaf ya Bunga emang gak pandai buat fic cannon apalagi harus IC. Semoga Rei suka Fic ini yang apa adanya dan pendek pula. Dan makasih udah dibantuin buat judulnya. hehehe

Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun Rei#pelukcium XDD


End file.
